Mwa Mwa Penguin Foundation
Mwa Mwa Penguin Foundation was a foundation, built to help give Mwa Mwa Penguins homes, so they don't have to be living in the Pet Shop, eating nothing but Puffle O's and talking like a silly-billy. The foundation will let penguins call up, adopt one, and they can write letters, and even visit. And, after 2 weeks, the Mwa Mwa Penguin can come and live with you at your igloo. Built in 2003 when a penguin was getting annoyed and also feeling sad for these Mwa Mwa Penguins when he was at the Pet Shop, so, this one penguin got his friends and built a home for this poor penguins, and it has been haven for this poor penguins since it was later destroyed by Mechshi Waluigi and Mr Cow2 Advertisment(s) The only one is The Mwa Mwa Penguin Foundation, founded in 2003, is a great donation where you can donate to help these poor Mwa Mwa's Rules & Regulations When you adopt a penguin, you have to go down to the foundation, or at least to the Pet Shop, you then must show identification, to make sure you're record's okay. They then will contact you in 2 to 4 days. Now that you've adopted the penguin, said penguin needs to be aware of said adoption, but must be given time to get used to this penguin adopting them. You cannot attempt to see or take the penguin when you go to the Pet Shop, or you will removed and banned from the Pet Shop, and banned from adopting another penguin. If any harmful letters are sent back, they will not be delivered, as they need to check all the letters they recieve. And if any "meetings" are made, they will be permanently banned from adopting another, or visiting, or even seeing any Mwa Mwa Penguins. Phone Number To adopt one, you must call 03562-978-668. To get help or more information, you must call 03562-872-HELP-INFO Or to cancel your adoption, or to no longer receive letters and notifications from said Mwa Mwa, you must call 03562-541-56573 Donations Peach Inc. donated more than 5,500 IcePads with the Adventure Mwa.Mwa software from their web browser: Adventure. Penguins can donate coins to help the BMMPF get more equipment, and help Mwa Mwas. If you want to donate, please add to the number (i.e 5,000 + 100 = 5,100), then sign below. Sign below if you donated Jervis Tech, Billybob and all the Senseis use it in dollars because it is more money. * 1,000,000 Dollars + 1,000,000,000 Coins - Jervis Tech, Xafinaba, Billybob, Sensei, Sensei Wraith, Pen Chi, Peach Inc. and Doors * 400,000 Dollars - Sensei Wraith * 210,000 Dollars - Sensei * 350,000 Dollars - Billybob * 7,200 Guide to keep your penguin relaxed for Mwa Mwas books - Billybob * 800 I WILL KILL YOU Cards - Darktan II * 7,000 What not to do in a penguin's house for Mwa Mwas books - Pen Chi * 50,000 Mwa Mwa Books - Sensei Wraith * 100,000 Telephones, puffles and Mwa Mwa Toys - Sensei * 200,000 Refrigerators for Mwa Mwas - Doors * 500,500 Dollars - Jervis Tech * 250,000 Coins - Lobelia Sackville * 400,000 EpsilonO'Megas - Meaghan * 5,500 IcePads with Adventure software - Peach Inc. * 6,000 Coins-Xafinaba * OVER NINE THOUSAND Deletion nukes-Yoshiarta * 10 coins - PengSoft - Comment:We're too rich to donate a lot. :P * 240,000,00 Pirated Copies Of "My Little Penguin: Friendship is Magic" Dvd - Gangster Totodile * 4,000 Rotten possibly Biohazard Eggplants - Waluigi * Infinite Cross Flamethrowers - Mcdonalds394 * 1,000,000 bombs filled with a special funkiversian chemical that wipes out Mwa Mwa Penguins. - Mr Cow2 Category:Organizations